Shameless Liar
by Kuro49
Summary: Rabi Centric. Like a child he once was, Rabi was curious, with such a nice day outside he couldn’t help but voice questions he never thought about before. On the course of his curiosity, he finds out what it really means to become a Bookman.


Another fanfic about our beloved red headed usagi. A simple drabble with ideas all over the place, but with no specific plot whatsoever. I don't own anything… as always of course!

**XXX**

**Shameless Liar**

**XXX**

The red head walked into the library, slowly closing the door behind him. The sounds of his footsteps were silenced by the carpet underneath, pacing right up till a high wooden table. With ease he swings himself on to the table so that he was sitting on the surface of the wooden table.

"Panda?" He interrupted the working Bookman with a personal nick name.

"What?" The small man stopped the movement of his ink pen and looked up from the paper with massive scribbles and gave his apprentice a long hard stare, as if trying to interpret what he was thinking about.

"What is it like being a Bookman?" Rabi asked with a tilt of his head.

"You will know in time." Bookman answered without hesitation, just a short pause between each word so that it was understandable.

"Come on…" Rabi whined as he tugged at Bookman's sleeve. "Ela-bor-ate..." Rabi stretched the word, corresponding to its meaning.

"A liar that only writes down the truth." Bookman replied as he placed the pen back into the jar of ink.

"A liar that only writes down the truth?" The red head repeated.

Bookman simply nodded as he skimmed through the note he was writing for any mistakes that he may have made. But none could be found.

Rabi bowed his head as he thought about it over in his mind, running the idea through and through again. He was not surprised that he understood it first handedly, pausing he voiced out his comment. "Contradicting... yet right."

"Bookmen are liars, Rabi." Bookman reminded his apprentice with a look to the red head.

"I know that." Rabi's lips were curled into a grin as he looked back up. "That's what I have been doing."

"Lying non-stop as if my life depended on it." Rabi added as he thought about every time he opened his lips, it always hint or is just an out right lie.

But that was his way of living.

"Are we bad people, Panda?" Rabi asked a question that he didn't know the answer to.

"We are Bookmen; there is no line between good or bad in our characters." The Bookman answered without a second though, it seemed like this wasn't the first time someone asked him. "Just like there is no distinct line between the evil and the innocent."

"We don't hold the standard of being a good person or not, just like people's character hold both evil and innocence." Rabi asked, making sure he understood.

Bookman nodded as approved of his answer, and then he added as an extra note for his apprentice. "Don't forget, we are only observers."

"And they are only inks on a page?" Rabi replied with a question that accompanied Bookman's previous comment.

"Yes." Bookman nodded as he picked up his ink pen once again.

Rabi merely sat there as he swings his legs while he thought about the conversation they just had.

Looking out the window of the library, Rabi could see the bright blue skies and the clouds that hung in the midst of it all, the sun peeking through the clouds to shine its rays to warm up the earth. The weather was so wonderful that it struck up questions after questions in the Junior's mind. He couldn't help but be so curious; everything he looked at was just dripping with questions of whys, so full of wonders.

He was like a child looking at the world for the first time ever, everything seem so amazing to him. After a few moments he opened his mouth and asked his teacher another question.

"Why did you choose me to be your apprentice?" Rabi looked at his teacher.

"I didn't choose you." Bookman corrected.

"Then who choose me?" Rabi asked confused.

"You did." Bookman replied.

"Me…?" Rabi looked down and into his gloved hands, he flexed out his fingers as if to test that they worked.

"You choose to become a Bookman yourself." Bookman told his apprentice as he started to scribble on to the sheet of paper again, the piece of paper was covered in small yet neat scribbles of black.

"I did…" Rabi quietly murmured to himself.

"You accepted the Bookmen's values and morals because you will get to know something that no one else will." The Bookman added.

Rabi's lips curled into a small smile, his memories of his past slowly surfacing in his mind. Then he opened his lips as another unanswered question struck him.

"Panda, did you ever regret of becoming a bookman?" Rabi asked as he continued to swing his legs as he stared down at the ground that his legs couldn't reach.

"I never experienced what 'regret' is." The Bookman replied in deep thoughts. "Besides, once you are a Bookman, you will always be a Bookman, at least until your death or till history is finally over."

Rabi nodded and then commented in a feather light voice. "But history is history and it will never end as long as there are living creatures walking among this world."

Bookman got up; he laid a hand on Rabi's shoulder lightly before saying. "You are young, and you still have a lot to learn. Take it one day at a time."

"I am sure you will become my successor one day."

Rabi gave the old man a big grin as the other walked out of the room. Pausing at the door, Bookman turned around and reminded his apprentice.

"Don't think I forgot about your work, if it isn't done by dinner, you are in trouble." The old man threatened as he closed the door behind him with a light glare at the red head.

"Meanie Panda…" Rabi pouted to himself as he hopped off the table and walked to his own work station.

Sitting down he picked out a clean sheet of paper and an ink pen. He propped up his chin with his hand before slowly scratching out letters on to his piece of paper.

It was boredom that made him write it and it was boredom that drove his real feelings out.

_No.1: 'Rabi' is only an alias._

_No.2: My 'personality' is only an act._

_No.3: My 'character' was given to me prior to arriving here._

_No.4: My smile was only part of my character, it wasn't real._

_No.5: I am not an exorcist, I am just a Bookman._

_No.6: I don't view any of you as a comrade._

_No.7: You will all be gone to history one day._

_No.8: I have no heart._

A pause of silence, the endless scratching finally stopped. Rabi blinked and read over what he wrote. The truth was written on that piece of paper, it was the truth and nothing but it.

His grip on the ink pen was hard, his knuckles were white from the force he has on the pen.

Emerald orb scanned over the neatly written letters which formed words, words which formed into sentences. And sentences which actually meant something to him.

The silence in the library was rather suffocating, the sound of nothing burned into Rabi's ear drum.

He could barely stand it anymore.

He then lifted his head up; his gaze was cast to the end of the library, but he was staring into nothingness. The skies outside was still blue and the clouds were still rimmed with white. Nothing outside moved but on the inside of Rabi, you could say a hurricane of feelings were going at it.

His face was blank; he was a closed book, sealed off from any prying eyes.

His emerald eye held no emotion, not even a speck; it was void of any feelings at all.

His eye held the true emotion of a Bookman.

He was there just to observe and record, he is not to disturb the course of history, yet sometimes he can't help but to let his feelings get involved. No matter what happens, he comes true to who he really is.

And he was the future Bookman.

"Bookmen are only shameless liars."

He whispered to himself the conclusion of all his questions he had as he crumbled the piece of paper in front of him before tossing it carelessly into the garbage can near by, all evidence gone.

XXX

I hope I captured Bookman's character right… I never wrote a story with him saying more than a line. This is my first story that stars Bookman as one of the main... XD This is one of those rare ones that I write with no pairings and just focuses on a specific character. Review if liked!

Kuro


End file.
